


[Fanart] Short Leash

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanart, Leashes, lineart, pretty tame bdsm really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: A gift for a dear friend of mine for her birthday a few days ago! Just Rhea being a dom, once again. Pretty mild BDSM, plus some tiddies.Lineart only. Full res and resized included as usual.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Fanart] Short Leash

Resized:

Full res:


End file.
